On a "prime date," both the month and the day are prime numbers. For example, Feb. 7 or 2/7 is a prime date. How many prime dates occurred in 2007?
Answer: The prime months are February, March, May, July, and November. Of these, February had 28 days in 2007; March, May, and July had 31 days; and November had 30. In February, there were 9 prime dates. In March, May, and July, there were 11 prime dates. In November there were 10 prime dates. There were $\boxed{52}$ prime dates total in 2007.